Without Me
by Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost
Summary: I redid LK's Song "Without YuGi" If you think your user name is used, Sorry to let ya down, but I know these people, and these are their user names on other sites. It's funny.


Hey Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost here, or has some of you might also know me, CherryWolf99 and Ruby

Well I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I make no money off of this. I did re-do LK's song "Without YuGi" The parody song does belong to him. I'll add the real song on the Bottom. Sorry if anyone whose user name was used. If you think it's you, I'm sorry, but some of these on user names of people on other sites, so no offense to anyone.

Nicole Nomics  
Real name, no gimmicks!

Two un-dead Girls go round the outside  
Round the outside  
Round the outside  
Two un-dead Girls go round the outside  
Round the outside  
Round the outside

Oooooooh.

Guess who's back?  
Back again!  
Ruby's back!  
Tell a friend!  
Guess who's back.  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
Review Review Reviews!  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
In Another Realm!

I've summoned a Demon!  
Cuz nobody wants to see Ruby no more  
They want Ashlyn, I'm chopped liver!  
Well if you want Ashlyn this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of yaoi fanart of Ashton Kutcher  
Some RPG games that drag on and on duller  
than the crap on those poor saps' Shadowgirl8181's Page  
or the gasps in their fanbase when they lose a A reviewer  
or the gaps in their schedule when they're not updating! (HEY!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, it's time to duel, and stories need writing  
You may think the dubs are mistranslating  
But the guys who fansub are masturbating  
So 4KidsTV won't let me be  
Or let me be me  
So let me see  
They tried to switch me out with Zoe  
But it feels so empty without me so  
GSA burned like a bridge  
Got Hiatus , you worried a smidge and raided the fridge  
But don't panic, 'cause this s**t's about to get manic,  
I just shuffled all my Tarot cards, F*** YOU MARIK!

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

CherryWolf; the Gal who watches Yu-Gi-Oh  
Embarrassed her parents don't listen to Evanescence  
She starts crying at Dreams of Forever  
Then she makes a lameo Poem and everyone yells WHOA!  
A visionary, She is a fangirl, So scary  
A YouTube revolution, Bloodmoons are wary  
A rebel, so lemme just revel and boast  
In the fact that I got everyone stealing my quotes  
And it's a low-blow, such a cacophony  
For you to steal so damn much from my Stories, don't copy me!  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
We got screwed by RedMoon, blew the budget now we're gonna  
Begin again, start from scratch and completely  
Regain all our Readers update the Stories weekly  
No protesting, just like you're all requesting,  
With all the quotes Butterflyneedle is detesting  
(Testing! Attention Duelists!)  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Mallory claims I have An Obsession  
You know what I think? "Who the hell is he?!" (To Talk)

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

Fight this, Fight that, it's become the new fad  
It's a shame that most of the results turn out so bad  
Yo BreadInABox, quit makin' fun of GS  
It's better than most of your AF train wrecks  
And Kinsmen, man, you're none the wiser  
Your series is about as funny as Rob Schneider  
Veinna and Maens you guys should just let go, it's over.  
Nobody Reads Naruma  
Now farewell  
Go Watch some Zatch Bell!  
Or post on your blog while listening to Soft Cell  
This Story's been greater than Ghost In The Shell  
Ever since Poison turned it into a nutshell  
But sometimes it's all the same  
Everybody only wants to call us lame  
So this must mean Cait's to blame  
Cause it's not me, I'm Queen of games  
And while she's not the first one to be a fan of Yugi  
She is the first one that's not a newbie

To make the show seem kinda Real  
Though it doesn't make Her any money  
(HEY!)  
There's a concept that's broke!  
Twenty million other users steal Her jokes  
But no matter how many imitate Fallin'  
It won't change the fact that she's here to stay

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH

NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH

Crystals!

The Song By LK

Which belongs to LK/CardGamesFTW

Dan Green  
Real name, no gimmicks!

Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside  
Round the outside  
Round the outside  
Two Dark Magician Girls go round the outside  
Round the outside  
Round the outside

Oooooooh.

Guess who's back?  
Back again!  
Yugi's back!  
Tell a friend!  
Guess who's back.  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
Brains brains brains!  
Guess who's back!  
Guess who's back!  
In America!

I've summoned a monster!  
Cuz nobody wants to see Yugi no more  
They want Yami, I'm chopped liver!  
Well if you want Yami this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of yaoi fanart of Yami Bakura  
Some card games that drag on and on duller  
than the crap on those poor saps' TeamFourStar's channel  
or the gasps in their fanbase when they lose a rating  
or the gaps in their schedule when they're not updating! (HEY!)  
You waited this long, now stop debating  
Cause I'm back, it's time to duel, and cards need trading  
You may think the dubs are mistranslating  
But the guys who fansub are masturbating  
So 4KidsTV won't let me be  
Or let me be me  
So let me see  
They tried to switch me out with Dragonball Z  
But it feels so empty without me so  
Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged burned like a bridge  
Got banned, you worried a smidge and raided the fridge  
But don't panic, 'cause this s**t's about to get manic,  
I just shuffled all my trading cards, F*** YOU MARIK!

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

LittleKuriboh; the guy who watches Yu-Gi-Oh  
Embarrassed his parents don't listen to Devo  
He starts crying at Finding Nemo  
Then he makes a lameo video and everyone yells WHOA!  
A visionary, his fangirls are scary  
A YouTube revolution, otakus are wary  
A rebel, so lemme just revel and boast  
In the fact that I got everyone stealing my jokes  
And it's a low-blow, such a cacophony  
For you to steal so damn much from my show, don't copy me!  
Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na  
We got screwed by Revver, blew the budget now we're gonna  
Begin again, start from scratch and completely  
Regain all our subscribers, update the show weekly  
No protesting, just like you're all requesting,  
With all the quotes HeavyDDR's detesting  
(Testing! Attention Duelists!)  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions me  
Lanipator claims I have animosity  
You know what I think? "Who the hell is he?!"

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

Abridge this Abridge that, it's become the new fad  
It's a shame that most of the results turn out so bad  
Yo Sephirex, quit makin' fun of GX  
It's better than most of your video train wrecks  
And Kaiser, man, you're none the wiser  
Your series is about as funny as Rob schneider  
Vegeta and Masako, you guys should just let go, it's over.  
Nobody watches Naruto  
Now farewell  
Go abridge some Zatch Bell!  
Or post on your blog while listening to Soft Cell  
This show's been greater than Ghost In The Shell  
Ever since CurtDogg turned it into a nutshell  
But sometimes it's all the same  
Everybody only wants to call us lame  
So this must mean LK's to blame  
Cause it's not me, I'm king of games  
And while he's not the first one to fandub Yugi  
He is the first one that's not a newbie

To make the show seem kinda funny  
Though it doesn't make him any money  
(HEY!)  
There's a concept that's broke!  
Twenty million other users steal his jokes  
But no matter how many imitate LK  
It won't change the fact that he's here to stay

Now this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me  
I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cause we need a little controversy  
Cause it feels so empty without me

NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH

NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH  
NYEH NYEH NYEH NYEH

Cards!


End file.
